de toekomst na de avatar
by cureblacknagisa123
Summary: dit is een verhaal wat zich afspeelt na het verslaan van de vuurheer zuko en katara missen elkaar zuko trekt naar de noordpool om katara's hand te vragen wat is katara's reactie en hoe zal het aflope ?
1. proloog

De toekomst na avatar

Proloog.

Nadat aan de vuurheer had verslaan, ging iedereen van het team zijn eigen weg.

Avatar Aang trok nog steeds de wereld rond om goede daden te verrichten.

Hij restaureerde ook een paar luchtempels zodat arme en dakloze mensen daar konden gaan wonen.

Zuko werd de nieuwe vuurheer.

Alle bewoners van de zuidpool gingen samen met Katara en Sokka op de Noordpool wonen.

Katara leerde jonge meisjes allerlei technieken van watersturen.

Ze werd ook de opvolgster van de waterheer.

Sokka werd legerofficier.

Hij hielp bij alle dagelijkse taken en beschermde de waterstam.

Toph ging terug bij haar ouders wonen.

Ze stichtte ook een aardestuur school op.

Ze deed ook nog altijd mee aan wedstrijden en toernooien.

Het team besloot twee maal per jaar samen te komen in de westelijke luchttempel.

Omdat daar het laatste lid van het team erbij kwam namelijk Zuko.


	2. deel 1 katara en sokka

DEEL 1 : KATARA EN SOKKA

1 DECEMBER

katara en sokka leefden samen op de noordpool.

Katara werd de trotse opvolgster van de waterheer.

Ze leerde jonge meisjes alle technieken van watersturen. 

Sokka en Ty-Lee hielpen de mensen en waren hoofd aan het leger.

Katara stond rustig op.

Ze liep naar de badkamer om haar te wassen en om haar op

Te maken.

Ze droeg meestal een blauwe warm kleed met wit bont bekleedt ze stak haar haar nog steeds op met die haar loepen en knot met een staart als sieraden droeg ze de ketting van haar moeder waar Zuko nog het teken van de vuurnatie had aan laten maken katara droeg nu ook kleine blauwe diamanten als oorbellen.

Elke ochtend dacht ze waarom was ik niet met Zuko was meegegaan?

Zuko was erg verliefd op Katara en Katara was ook op Zuko.

Sokka was samen met Ty-Lee want Suki was vermoord door Azula.

Toph was samen met Haru en Aang met Ming.

Katara vroeg of Ty-Lee op oma en Paccu wou passen.

Ty-Lee vond dat natuurlijk oké.

En aan Sokka vroeg ze of hij de visvangst wou gaan leidden.

Hij zei natuurlijk ook ja hij zei er ook nog bij wat zouden ze doen zonder zo een grote leider als ik.

Katara begon ineens luid op te lachen.

Sokka bekeek haar even en liep daarna naar de boten.

Katara ging naar de plaats waar ze de meisjes leerde watersturen het was ergens op een plaats met stromen water en veel ijs. Ze had in totaal 20 leerlingen in haar groep.

Ze splitste de groep in 2 delen de eerste groep waren beginnelingen kinderen van ongeveer 7 jaar.

De tweede groep mocht je pas in als je 13 jaar was.

Katara gaf 's avonds ook privé lessen.

Deze week gaf ze les aan groep 1.

Xue, Li, Ling, Mei, Xu, Ming, Yuca, Jun en Rikku

Vandaag beginnen we met 1 uur basistechnieken daarna beginnen we met 1 uur helen oftewel verzorging.

Luister goed dit is jullie eerste les dus let goed op.

Eerst gaan we het water duwen en trekken. Er zal een kleine golf tevoorschijn komen. Kijk goed naar deze beweging eerst strek je je armen vooruit daarna trek je ze terug naar achteren met een golvende beweging. Herhaal deze beweging een paar keer achterelkaar. Plots verscheen er een grote golf.

Alle kinderen riepen door elkaar wow.

Jullie moeten nog niet zo een grote golf laten verschijnen hoor knikte Katara. Wie wil er als eerste proberen vroeg Katara.

Xu stak haar hand op. Oké, zei katara als ik start zeg begin je en als ik stop zeg stop je.

Start.

Xu haalde diep adem en voerde de beweging daarna perfect uit er ontstond een golf van ongeveer 25 centimeter.

Katara zei dat ze goed bezig was en als ze deze techniek nog wat zou oefenen ze ook een grotere golf zou krijgen. Stop. Riep katara. Nu mogen jullie allemaal deze oefening tegelijk doe als iemand een golf lager dan 10 centimeter krijgt roep me dan. Bij de meeste meisjes lukte het wel maar bij Ling en Jun lukte het niet. Katara zag al direct de fout ze deden de beweging fout. Nu deden de twee meisjes het juiste en verkregen nu een golf van 18 centimeter.

Nu gaan we aan ons 2de lesuur beginnen. Helen oftewel verzorging. De meeste meisjes bezitten deze techniek de meeste jongens kunnen dit niet. Heeft er iemand van jullie misschien een wonde. Ik riep Jun. Ik heb een wonde op mijn been. Jun legde haar been voor Katara. Katara nam wat water en legde haar hand op de wonde van Jun en concentreerde haar diep zeg als je iets voelt Jun zei ze. Jun zei daar heb ik de meeste pijn. Plots lichte het water op en was de wonde volledig weg. De kinderen keken weer verbaasd en riepen weer wow. Ik heb een oefenpop meegenomen maar als je zelf een wonde hebt mag je daar ook op oefenen. Jullie moeten je vooral diep concentreren als het water schittert of oplicht is het gelukt. Jullie mogen nu beginnen. Katara keek rustig toe naar de 10 leerlingen alles verliep heel goed. Stop jullie mogen nu allemaal naar huis gaan. Toen alle kinderen naar huis waren draaide katara haar om. Plots stond Zuko voor haar.

Katara vroeg wat doe jij hier.

Waarop Zuko antwoordde ik mistte heel erg je.

Ik jou ook zei Katara .

Er rolde tranen van geluk uit de ogen van katara.

Ze sprong in de armen van Zuko en gaf hem een dikke zoen op de mond. Katara was dolgelukkig en vroeg of Zuko nog eens wou trainen met haar. Zuko zei morgen want ik ben moe en heb net een lange reis achter de boeg.


	3. deel 2 de verrassing

Deel 2

Deel 2

Kom maar mee, ik woon in dit paleis.

Oh, word je koningin van de waterstam.

Ja, ik ben opvolgster zei katara trots.

Ik heb wat leuke spulletjes meegenomen uit de vuurnatie zei zuko.

Ooh, laat eens zien zei katara nieuwsgierig.

Oké, ik heb lekkere dikke warme vuurnatie pelsen meegenomen en nog iets anders maar daar wacht ik mee tot straks.

Nu werd katara zeer ongeduldig, en kon ze niet wachten tot s'avonds.

Sokka kwam terug van de zee waar hij de visvangst leidde. Toen hij zuko zag trok hij grootte ogen op. (hij had niet zo graag dat katara bij zuko was). Zozo zuko eindelijk nog eens hier makker zei sokka. Ty-lee, grootmoeder en paccu kwamen de woonkamer binnen.

Hey zuko zei ty-lee, dat is een tijdje geleden zeg. Wat voor vlees hebben we nu in de kuip zei oma en keek zuko streng aan. Grootmoeder dit is zuko maar laat hem nou. Zuko vertel eens van je verhaal toe, alsjeblieft. Oké, dan katara als je toch zo aandringt. Zuko vertelde alles van zijn lange reis. Sokka maakte wat sarcastische opmerkingen (zoals altijd). Ty-lee luisterde aandachtig mee en deed wat aan gymnastiek en yoga. Paccu en grootmoeder zaten knus bij elkaar in een zetel. En de ongeduldige katara die op de schoot van zuko zat luisterde ook heel aandachtig mee. Toen het verhaal van zuko gedaan was begon iedereen wat honger te krijgen.

Katara en ty-lee begonnen dus het eten te bereidden .

Ze maakten een feestmaal met typisch eten voor vuur-en waternatie.

Zuko stuurde wat vuur en warmde zo het eten op.

En Ty-lee en Katara dienden het eten ook op.

Iedereen at beleefd en keurig behalve Sokka. Hij schrokte en vreete zo snel dat hij wat buikpijn kreeg. Nadat alles netjes was opgeruimd gingen Ty-lee, Sokka, grootmoeder en Paccu wat aan de openhaardvuur zitten. Zuko en Katara zonderden zich wat af en maakten een korte wandeling. Ergens op een romantische plek gingen ze knus op een bankje zitten.

Ze vertelden nog wat over wat ze gedaan hadden in al die lange tijd. Katara vroeg ongeduldig wat haar verrassing was. Bijna vergeten zei Zuko plagerig.

Zuko ging op zijn knieën zitten en nam een klein doosje bij de hand.

Toen hij het doosje opendeed zag katara een ring met rode robijnen en blauwe diamantjes.

Zuko vroeg toen aan Katara wil je met mij trouwen.

Katara deed de ring rond haar vinger en zei daarna dolgelukkig ja.

Ze sprong in zijn armen en hem een dikke zoen.

Samen liepen ze op hun gemak terug naar het paleis.


	4. deel 3 het dilemma

DEEL 3: HET DILEMMA

DEEL 3: HET DILEMMA

De volgende ochtend werd Katara rustig wakker.

Zuko die langs haar lag sliep ongestoord verder.

Katara's bruine haar stak naar alle kanten.

Ze strompelde naar de badkamer en wreef wat in haar ogen. Ze was nog wat moe.

Toen ze in de spiegel keek nam ze wat water en maakte haar haar nat, dan bevroor ze het en wachtte 1 minuut. Toen die minuut om was liet ze het ijs breken door een waterstuur techniek te gebruiken. Haar haar was nu droog en uit de war. Dit was een speciale therapie die ze had geleerd van grootmoeder. Haar grootmoeder kan ook watersturen allen wou ze dat nooit toegeven. Toen waste ze haar gezicht en handen. Haar tanden maakte ze proper met een ijsblokje.Daarna trekte ze een blauwe broek en een blauwe bloes aan. Daarover een blauwe jurk en daarover nog een soort van poncho met een witte pels aan de mouwen en kraag.

Haar haar deed ze in een knotje en de rest liet ze los hangen. Daarna deed ze haar juwelen aan en haar ring natuurlijk. Toen ze klaar was maakte ze Zuko wakker. Zuko was nog moe en zei ik maak me klaar en kom zo wel naar onder hoor in de vuurnatie slapen we altijd uit. En hier niet zei Katara met een grijns op haar gezicht. Zoals elke ochtend stond Ty-lee al in de keuken. Ty-lee dekte de tafel en Katara deed verder met het eten.Zuko kwam rustig naar beneden en ging al aan de tafel zitten. Ty-lee maak jij de rest even wakker. Oké, Katara zei Ty-lee met een grootte lach op haar gezicht. Even later zat iedereen al klaar aan tafel. Ty-lee en Katara dienden het eten op. Dat gaat smaken zei Sokka maar, wat is het? Rijst, zeewier, zalm, vuurvlokken en gekruide kip zei Ty-lee. Heerlijk zeiden Paccu en grootmoeder Kana.

Nadat iedereen vol zat. Ruimden Katara en Ty-lee de tafel op. Katara zei : ik en Zuko hebben nog iets belangrijks mee te delen. Wij twee gaan trouwen. Sokka mompelde even iets. Daarna wenste iedereen een proficiat toe aan het paar. Katara zei er wel bij dat ze nu moest gaan wonen in de vuurnatie. Maar dat gaat niet zei Sokka. Je bent nu heerser van de waterstam.

Je kunt je volk toch niet achterlaten. Daar heb ik al aan gedacht Sokka zei Katara.

Ofwel moet de hele stam verhuizen naar de vuurnatie, ofwel wordt Sokka waterheer.

Maar Katara jij verdient het om te heersen over de stam niet ik zei Sokka. Anders laten we het volk beslissen dan is iedereen tevreden zei Ty-lee. Goed idee laat iedereen weten dat ze naar de open plek moeten komen om elf uur. Even later om precies elf uur. Beste inwoners zei Katara. Ik wil jullie mededelen dat ik ga trouwen met Zuko. Iedereen begon te juichen en te schreeuwen van enthousiasme. Bedankt dat jullie zo enthousiast zijn. Maar ik zit in een heel groot dilemma. En daarom heb ik jullie naar hier laten roepen. Jullie moeten beslissen. Ofwel gaat de hele stam wonen in de vuurnatie, ofwel gaat Sokka heersen over waternatie. Aan jullie de keus. Een uur later nadat iedereen weg was en Katara enzo terug in het paleis zaten. Sokka de meerderheid stemt dat jij waterheer wordt als ik in de vuurnatie ben. Oké, dan stemde Sokka toe. Ik weet dat je het nog altijd moeilijk hebt met het feit dat pap is vermoord door Azula. Maar het leven gaat verder en je moet leren je negatieve gevoelens los te laten. Dank je Katara nu ben ik wat opgebeurd zei Sokka. Katara ging naar haar kamer om haar spullen te pakken. Moet ik helpen zei Ty-lee die aan de deur stond. Ja, graag zei Katara. "Katara, zuchtte Ty-lee. Ik vind het zo erg dat je weg gaat. Je was net een zus die ik altijd al wou.

Bij mijn thuis leefde ik samen met 8 zusjes die sprekend op mij leken. Mijn ouders kenden onze namen nog niet eens. Daarom ging ik bij het circus ik wou uniek zijn en niet zoals mijn ander zusjes. En nu heb ik eindelijk een beste vriendin en nu moet ik weer afscheid van haar nemen. Ty-lee barstte in tranen uit. Kom,kom Ty-lee ik zal je elke week schrijven en ik kom wel eens op bezoek hoor. Ty-lee droogde haar tranen en lachte weer. Dank je Katara nu ben ik weer opgebeurd. Jij bent net Sokka grijnsde Katara. Hé, dat is niet grappig. Samen barstte ze in het lachen uit. Sokka liep voorbij en vroeg wat is er zo grappig. De twee begonnen toen nog harder te lachen. Phu meiden ik zal ze nooit begrijpen zei Sokka. Nu is alles gepakt Katara, Nu moet je vertrekken zei Ty-lee.


	5. deel 4 het vertrek

Het vertrek

Het vertrek.

**Disclaimer: avatar behoort niet toe aan mij **

**Bedankt voor de reviews:p**

**Sry als ik dat van dat eten uit jou gerechten heb afgeleid zutaratje.**

Nadat de koffers waren gepakt gingen Ty-lee en Katara naar onder. Iedereen stond al klaar om afscheid te nemen.

Sokka zei: "Zusje ik vind het erg pijnlijk om afscheid van je te nemen. Ik keek altijd naar je op ook al ben je mijn kleine zusje. Ik was jaloers op je. Jij kon zo veel fantastische dingen met dat watersturen. En nu ik je hier zo zie staan zie ik geen klein meisje meer maar een volgroeide tiener van 17., Dank je Sokka, hou je goed zei Katara. Iedereen omhelsde Katara even.

Zuko stond klaar en zei, zullen we? Met veel plezier antwoordde Katara. Toen ze buiten aankwamen zagen ze dat de hele stam al klaar stond aan het schip om het gelukkige paar uit te wuiven. Katara zag de gezichten van kinderen die een ga toch niet weg blik wierpen. Katara vond dat wel een beetje zielig. Maar ze was liever bij Zuko dan bij al die kinderen. Ook al hield ze van die kinderen en zou ze ze erg missen.

Langzaam stapten de 2 het dek op. Katara riep vaarwel, ik zal jullie erg missen. Het schip begon stil aan te vertrekken. Katara wuifde nog even en keerde daarna om.

Ze stapte rustig naar Zuko en vroeg hoe lang duurt de reis ongeveer? Ongeveer 2weken als we stoppen bij wat havens. Ik zal jou de kamer even tonen zei hij. Samen liepen ze naar onder 1 verdieping lager dan het buitendek. Katara had een kamer verwacht waar ze apart en alleen rustig de nacht kon doorbrengen. Toen ze de kamer binnengingen zag Katara een groot bed voor 2 personen met rode - en goudkleurige kussens en 1 dik rood laken. Aan het kleine ronde lampje stond een rode zetel. Langs het bed stond ook een kast met kleding van Zuko, Katara zag dat er ook wat jurken voor haar in hingen. Voor het bed hing een spiegel. Daaronder stond een klein tafeltje en op het tafeltje stond een juwelenkistje. Daar is de badkamer zei Zuko en wees naar de deur aan de andere zijde van het bed.

Euhm zei Katara dit is dus onze kamer, met ons bed, dus slapen we samen. Ja, Katara antwoordde hij. Haal maar niks in je hoofd zei Katara op een strenge toon. Nee, nee grinnikte Zuko. En als de bemanning je iets zou aandoen kom je direct naar mij en zeg je dat oké. Oké Zuko.

Katara wist wat voor perverts de soldaten konden zijn. Het was ongeveer 5 uur 's avonds. Een keukenhulp kwam de 2 halen voor het diner. Wij 2 eten apert zei Zuko. Het was een aparte ruimte voorzien voor de prins en Katara. Meestal at Zuko mee met de gewone soldaten. Maar hij wou niet dat Katara tussen al die perverts zat. Toen ze allebei zaten kwamen er 2 serveerders binnen er was genoeg keuze. De serveerders zetten het eten neer op tafel en zeiden eet smakelijk. Er was keuze tussen kip met pikante kruiden, rijstballetjes met een hete saus, een salade, vuurvlokken en stokbrood. Om te drinken was er water en rode wijn. Katara nam de kip, salade, stokbrood en een glas water terwijl Zuko de rijstballetjes, vuurvlokken, salade en een glas rode wijn nam.

Je kunt toch tegen pikant eten? Vroeg Zuko. Tuurlijk Ty-lee maakte vaak pikant eten. Toen ze gedaan hadden met eten ging Katara naar buiten om een luchtje te scheppen.

Katara liep wat rond op het denk. Ze ging aan de railing van het schip staan zo kon ze wat nieuwe technieken watersturen oefenen die ze zelf had bedacht. Zuko stond aan de deur kijken wat Katara bezig was. Katara leunde iets te ver over de railing en belande zo in het ijskoude zeewater. ''Katara'' riep Zuko en sprong het meisje achterna.

Zuko nam haar vast en riep gooi de ladder uit vlug. De bemanning gooide een stevige touwladder naar beneden zodat de prins en Katara boven konden geraken. Na 2 minuten klimmen. Lag Zuko Katara neer op het dek. Stil aan ontwaakte het meisje.

Wat is er gebeurd vroeg ze. Je viel overboord grinnikte Zuko. Waarom sprong je me achterna, je had dood kunnen zijn Zuko. Ten eerste ik hou van je en ten tweede hoe ging jij je anders redden? Met watersturen antwoordde Katara. Hoe kan je watersturen als je flauwvalt? hmpf Katara werd een beetje kwaad. Schaakmat grinnikte Zuko opnieuw en liep daarna rustig naar zijn kamer met Katara.

Ik ga een warme douche nemen en waag het niet om te gluren. Wat jij wilt zei Zuko. Een half uur later kwam Katara de badkamer uit. Katara trok een rood slaapkleed aan wat ze eens van Ty-lee had gekregen. Het komt toch nog eens van pas dacht Katara. Want voor met zo een dun slaapkleedje te slapen op de noordpool was het te koud.

Ik douche me morgenochtend wel zei Zuko. Hij trok bijna al zijn kleren uit. Hij hield alleen een losse lange broek aan. Katara gaapte Zuko even aan toen ze het gespierde bovenlijf zag. Valt er wat te zien zei Zuko op een sarcastische toon. Katara bloosde even en mompelde wat. Dit is mijn kant zei Katara. Slaap jij maar aan de rechterzijde. Das goed ik slaap toch altijd aan die zijde antwoordde hij. Ze zeiden nog even slaapwel tegen elkaar.

Zuko deed zijn ogen toe maar was nog steeds wakker. Katara kon helemaal niet slapen ze was onrustig en voelde haar ongemakkelijk om lang Zuko te slapen in hetzelfde bed. Plots zag Katara dat Zuko steeds dichterbij kwam. Katara schoof steeds op totdat ze bijna uit het bed viel. Zuko nam Katara bij haar arm zodat ze niet uit het bed zou vallen. Hij trok Katara tegen zijn borstkas aan en hield haar vast met zijn 2 armen. Haar hoofd lag onder het zijne. Katara voelde zijn zachte, warme adem in haar oor. Hij zei nog zacht slaapwel en viel toen in slaap. Katara die haar nu heel op haar gemak voelde viel toen ook in slaap.


	6. deel 5 de uitstap

DEEL 5: DE UITSTAP

**DEEL 5: DE UITSTAP **

De volgende ochtend werd Zuko als eerste wakker. Hij zag dat Katara nog steeds tegen hem aan lag. Allen lag ze in plaats van haar rug met haar borstkast tegen Zuko. Haard donker haar lag verspreid over de rode kussens.

"die zal nog niet wakker worden." Dacht hij.

Zuko stond op en ging naar de badkamer. Hij kleedde zich uit en begon zich te douchen.

Katara werd ook wakker. Ze wreef in haar ogen en keek wat rond. "waar is Zuko?" dacht ze. Ze hoorde het stromende water van de douche in de badkamer en wist dat Zuko zich zeker was aan het douchen. Katara ging haar dus maar omkleden.

Ze deed de grote kast open. Aan de ene kant hingen allemaal uniformen en formele pakken op de onderste plank lagen schoenen van Zuko. Aan de andere kant hingen gewone en formele kleren met de kleuren blauw en rood en op de onderste plank prachtige schoenen. Katara koos een rood jurkje wat tot onder haar knieën kwam. Rond elke schouder liepen 2 dunne spaghettibandjes en vanonder op haar rug was een grote strik met linten bevestigd. Daarna koos ze rode naaldhaakjes wat bezet was met witte steentjes. Haar haar deed ze in een knotje en liet de rest los hangen.

Plots kwam Zuko binnen. Hij had al een broek aan. De broek was donkerrood. Katara en Zuko gaapten elkaar even aan. "Katara je ziet er prachtig uit." Zei Zuko en bloosde. Dank je bloosde Katara terug. Zuko deed een rood met zwart uniform aan. Zijn haar liet hij los,wild en vrij hangen.

Katara zat aan de spiegel met het juwelenkistje. Toen ze het juwelenkistje opendeed zag ze wel 10 kettingen, 15 armbanden, 20 ringen en 5 paar oorbellen. Ze koos een rode Ketting met een rode robijn en blauwe diamantjes. Aan elke arm deed ze 2 gouden armband. En tenslotte deed ze haar verlovingsring aan.

"Zuko deze oorbellen zijn zo mooi, maar ik heb geen gaatjes in mijn oren." Zuchtte Katara.

"in de vuurnatie laat ik je er wel zetten." Beloofde Zuko.

Even Later gingen de 2 tortelduifjes naar de eetkamer om te ontbijten. Er was keuze genoeg tussen: eieren, fruit, brood, beleg, water en vruchtensap. Katara nam 1 ei, wat brood, fruit en vruchtensap. Zuko verkoos brood met beleg, ook wat fruit en vruchtensap.

Wat later gingen Katara en Zuko wat wandelen op het dek. "Straks gaan we uit." Zei Zuko. "dan moet ik me niet meer opmaken ben al opgemaakt." Giechelde Katara. "waar gaan we naar toe?" vroeg Katara. "Naar Kurok een redelijk groot dorpje" antwoordde Zuko. "leuk!"antwoordde Katara en gaf Zuko een zoen. "Om 4 uur namiddag vertrekken we" zei Zuko. "maar we eten toch om 5 uur?" vroeg Katara. "nee, dit keer eten we in het dorpje." Antwoordde hij weer. "ik hoop dat we daar lekker kunnen eten" zei Katara plagerig. "natuurlijk Katara het eten in de vuurnatie is toch altijd lekker." Plaagde Zuko verder.

Ongeveer rond 4 uur legde het schip aan in de haven van Kurok. Katara haakte in in Zuko's arm. 2 wachters gingen mee zodat Zuko en Katara zeker niks konden overkomen. De 2 wachters liepen achter de verloofden aan. In het dorpje was 1 grote winkelstraat met allemaal kleine straatjes. "Katara we gaan eerst naar een juwelier voor gaatjes in je oren." Zei Zuko "oh Zuko ik wou altijd al gaatjes in mijn oren." Zei Katara. Even later gingen ze binnen bij de bekendste juwelier van heel de stad. "dag prins." En iedereen boog. "waarmee kunnen we u van dienst zijn?" "prinses Katara wil gaatjes in haat oren" antwoordde Zuko. "gaat u maar zitten jongedame" zei de juwelier.

Hij nam een dikke naald en een citroen. De citroen deed hij achter Katara's oor. De naald werd verhit en in 1 ruk door haar oorlel gestoken. Katara sloeg even een kreet en was daarna weer stil. Dit werd bij beide oren gedaan. Katara sloeg weer een kreet het was altijd pijnlijk om gaatjes te laten zetten. "rustig Katara" zei Zuko.

"nu kies je maar een paar oorbellen" zei Zuko. Katara koos gouden oorbellen waar telkens 1 robijn, 1 diamant, 1 topaas en 1 smaragd was ingelegd. De stenen stonden voor de 4 naties. "wat is de prijs" vroeg Zuko aan de juwelier. "310 goudstukken edele prins" zei de juwelier. Zuko gaf een zak met goud en ging daarna naar buiten.

Later op de avond hadden ze al wat kleren en leuke dingetjes gekocht. Katara en Zuko begonnen ook stilaan wat honger te Krijgen. Ze gingen eten in een heel duur restaurant het heette de gouden draak. Hier ging Zuko's familie altijd eten.

Een man zei "dag prins, kan ik u een tafel aanbieden?". "ja Kozu." Zei de prins. Kozu leidde de prins en de prinses naar een tafel. De tafel stond aan een raam met zicht op zee en was bedekt me een rood tafelkleed. Op de tafel stonden 6 vorken, 6 messen, 2 kleine lepels, 2 grote lepels, 4 glazen en 2 servetten. "maar goed ken ik tafeletiquette." dacht Katara. De Tafel was versierd met rode rozen en kaarsen.

Ze namen het liefdes menu wat jonge koppeltjes meestal namen. Als aperitief kregen ze knetter chips met champagne. Al voorgerecht rode peper soep. Als hoofdgerecht gekruide kreeft met een slaatje en als nagerecht hotbessenijs met een hotbessentaartje. Katara en Zuko genoten nog van hun gezellige avond.

(sry als ik de hotbessen van jou heb gebruikt zutaratje)

(avatar behoort niet toe aan mij)


	7. deel 6 de nacht

Sorry dat dit maar een kort hoofdstuk is maar het is wel spannend :p

**Sorry dat dit maar een kort hoofdstuk is maar het is wel spannend :p.**

**Deel 6 : de nacht**

Katara en Zuko kwamen aan op het schip het was ongeveer half negen. Alle bedienden en soldaten en ander het personeel sliep al.

Katara en Zuko gingen naar hun kamer.

Katara kleedde haar uit en deed een blauw slaapkleedje met spaghettibandjes en wat tot boven haar knieën kwam. Ze deed al haar juwelen uit en liet haar haar los en speels hangen. Zuko deed een rode broek aan die tot aan zijn knieën kwam.

Zuko deed een klein kaarsje aan met behulp van vuursturen. En kroop daarna samen in bed met Katara.

Zuko trok het meisje dicht tegen hem aan. Het meisje kreeg het warm door de hete lichaamstemperatuur van Zuko

Zuko gaf eerst wat kleine kusjes in de nek van Katara daarna op haar hoofd en armen. 'wat doe je Zuko. Laat me met rust!' zei Katara. Plots gaf Zuko Katara een lange passionele kus op haar mond.

Katara genoot met volle teugen. Haar 1ste echte kus. Katara haatte het als Aang kleine kusjes gaf aan Katara. En ze Had nog nooit echt met Zuko gekust het bleef meestal maar bij knuffelen.

Zuko nam Katara vast en fluisterde wat in haar oor. Plots stelde hij een zeer genante vraag.

'laten we "het" doen' fluisterde hij. Katara werd heel rood en antwoordde 'maar Zuko we zijn nog niet eens getrouwd en wat als ze ons zullen horen.' 'ze zullen ons niet horen door al dat gesnurk van hen, en het is toch geen ramp dat we nog niet zijn getrouwd.'

Katara probeerde te doen alsof ze sliep. Maar Zuko wist wel beter. Hij hield Katara's lichaam vast met zijn 2 gespierde armen en benen.

Katara hield veel van Zuko maar ze was nog niet klaar voor 'dit'. Zuko gaf haar dit keer weer een lange passionele kus in haar hals. Dat kon er wel door. Maar "het" doen No way. Alle jongens zijn hetzelfde ze denken maar aan 1 ding. Dacht Katara. Nee Zuko is niet zo hij zou nooit blijven aandringen als ik iets niet wil.

Plots lag Zuko te slapen en was gestopt met aandringen. Katara had wat spijt dat ze Zuko zo had genegeerd. Katara trok haar slaapkleedje en ondergoed uit en maakte Zuko wakker.

'Is dit een droom?' Vroeg hij. 'nee Zuko dit is echt, ik heb spijt dat ik je heb genegeerd en wil "het" toch doen.' Zuko trok zijn broek en ondergoed rap uit.

Hij nam Katara's polsen en duwde ze tegen de matras aan en zei 'Nu ben jij mijn gevangen prinses.' Katara bloosde en giechelde een beetje. Plots duwde ze Zuko tegen haar aan met haar benen die nog vrij waren en zei 'nu ben jij mijn gevangen prins, Zuzu.'

En zo ging de nacht verder.


	8. deel 7 de vuurnatie

1

**avatar hoort niet toe aan mij het behoort toe aan mike en bryan**

**alle personages behoren toe aan deze personen behalve kiatoh **

**dit verhaal behoort wel toe aan mij.**

**Deel 7: de vuurnatie**

De volgende morgen klopte een soldaat aan om de prins en toekomstige prinses te wekken.

Katara was zeer moe. Haar twee handen lagen op Zuko's borstkas terwijl 1hand van Zuko op Katara's heup lag en de andere was verstrengeld in haar haar.

"Prins over 4 uur komen we aan in de vuurnatie, u en jongedame Katara moeten zich klaarmaken en dan komen ontbijten." "oké, Kiatoh over een uurtje komen we." Katara was nu ook wakker. Maar ze wou dat ze eeuwig zo bij Zuko in bed kon liggen.

"Ik ga onder de douche Katara, maak jij je maar mooi op."

"Oké, Zuko." Zuko stapte als eerste uit bed en liep naar de badkamer. Katara wreef in haar ogen en stapte ook uit bed.

Eerst deed ze haar ondergoed aan. Daarna koos ze een blauw kleed wat geen mouwen en geen spaghettibandjes had. Vanboven was het bezet met rode robijnen. Ze koos dezelfde blauwe naaldhakjes die ze die avond ook aan had. Haar haar liet ze los met een knot waar 2 haarloepjes aan bevestigt waren. Ze spoot ook wat cameliaparfum op haar. Ze deed haar moeders ketting aan en de twee paar oorbellen die ze van Zuko had gekregen. Ze deed zilveren armbanden en ten slotte natuurlijk haar verlovingsring. Haar lippen verfde ze rood en deed wat roze blush en oogschaduw op.

Daarna kwam Zuko buiten. Deze keer had hij wel een boxer aan. Katara bloosde lichtjes toen ze aan de avond dacht. "wou, je ziet er prachtig uit Katara." Nu moest katara nog wat harder blozen.

Zuko deed een rood, zwart en goudkleurig uniform aan. Zijn haar deed hij in een koninklijke knot.

"kom Katara we gaan naar de eetkamer." Katara haakte in in Zuko's arm terwijl hij haar naar de eetzaal begleed.

Deze ochtend was er in de eetkamer keuze uit spiegeleieren, croissants, brood en beleg, fruit en vruchtensap. Katara en Zuko namen beiden een spiegelei een croissant fruit en vruchtensap.

Kapitein Raku vroeg plots "Prins Zuko ik hoorde 's avonds wat gekreun weet u waar het van kwam?" "Zeker je verbeelding zei Zuko die naar de blozende Katara keek.Raku wist nu wel wat er waarschijnlijk was gebeurd maar zei maar niks hij weet wat prins Zuko allemaal voor verschrikkelijke dingen deed als hij kwaad werd of als je n zijn weg liep.

Even later na het ontbijt gingen Katara en Zuko zich voorbereiden. "Katara als we aankomen, moeten we rustig van de boot stappen dan worden we gedragen in een draagstoel naar het paleis terwijl je naar het volk kan zwaaien." "Nou dat is het." zei Zuko. "jij klinkt ook enthousiast." Zei Katara op een sarcastische toon. "ha ha." Antwoordde Zuko.

Plots kwam generaal Lee. "Prins en Prinses we naderen de vuurnatie binnen enkele minuten."

Een paar minuten later legde het schip aan. De zeelieden legden de gangplank uit. Katara en Zuko werden aanschouwd door de hele vuurnatie.

Katara en Zuko wandelden af de gangplank en namen plaats in een draagstoel.

Jonge meisjes bewonderden de beeldschone Katara en de sexy prins Zuko. Enkele jaloerse meiden waren aan het roddelen over Katara, terwijl sommigen zelfs de spot met haar dreven.

Katara kon wel huilen maar Zuko trooste en beurde haar op.

Na 5 minuten kwamen Zuko en Katara voor de gigantische paleispoort aan. 2 soldaten deden de zware reusachtige poort open en toen Zuko en Katara binnen waren weer dicht.

Het koppel werd door enkele soldaten begeleid naar de troonzaal.

"Ben je klaar?" vroeg Zuko. "Helemaal." Antwoordde Katara en glimlachte.

Op de troon zat vuurheer Iroh die het vuur rondom zich dimde. Katara en Zuko bogen even voor de heerser van de vuurnatie. "Goedemorgen. Prins Zuko en jongedame Katara, wat fijn dat jullie er al zijn, jullie zijn een prachtig stelletje." Zei oom Iroh.

"Oom!" riep Zuko terwijl hij en Katara bloosde.

Alle 3 gingen ze naar de ontvangstruimte van Iroh. Er stond op het tafeltje wat jasmijn thee.

"Typisch oom." Dacht Zuko.

"en hoe was de reis verlopen?" vroeg Iroh. "heel goed." Zei Zuko. "en hoe was het in Kurok." Was Iroh's tweede vraag. "Fantastisch!" antwoordde Katara "We waren lekker gaan eten in de gouden draak en hebben wat gewinkelt." Oom Iroh strook met 1 hand door zijn baard.

"En hebben jullie jeweetwel gehad?" Katara bloosde fel en Zuko lichtjes "Oom wat denkt u wel niet, pervert." "Rustig prins Zuko ik wou gewoon weten of ik binnenkort misschien wat getrippel en getrappel kan verwachten van kleine kataratjes of zuko's." er verscheen een grote grijns op Iroh's gezicht.

"Prins Zuko, leid jongedame Katara maar rond want ze zal hier nog veel dagen moeten spenderen."stelde Iroh voor. Prins Zuko knikte en liep met Katara naar de hal.

"Nou je hebt gehoord wat je oom zei." Zei Katara

Zuko nam Katara's hand "We zullen er eens aan beginnen."


	9. deel 8 de rondleiding

1

**atla behoort tot mike en bryan niet aan mij (********)**

**dit verhaal behoort wel toe aan mij (********)**

**deel 8: de rondleiding.**

"Nou dit paleis is zeer groot dus laat ik alleen de belangrijkste en fijnste plaatsen zien." Zei Zuko terwijl Katara knikte.

"In de westvleugel wonen belangrijke militairen met hoge rangen en wat werkvolk dus is het meer voor militair gebruik. Dus niet echt belangrijk voor jou." "We gaan eerst naar de koninklijke tuin."

Toen Katara en Zuko aankwamen in de tuin kon Katara haar ogen niet geloven.

In de tuin stond een grote fontein met 2 draken die water spuugden, een klein vijvertje waar enkele schildeendjes in zwommen. Er stonden ook veel rode rozen en nu ook blauwe tulpen, vuurlelies in alle kleuren van de vuurnatie, roze cameliabloesem en nog veel meer. Er stonden ook veel bomen en struiken.

"Het is prachtig." Zei Katara. "Weet ik." Antwoordde Zuko. "Ik en mijn moeder brachten vroeger veel tijd door in deze tuin."

"Kom we gaan verder. Onze kamer ligt daar maar die zal je straks wel zien." Grinnikte Zuko. "pervert!" dacht Katara.

Plots stonden ze voor een gigantische deur. Zuko duwde de deur open de deur was niet zo zwaar als ie er uitzag.

Het was een reusachtige kamer met een rode vloer en plafond de muren waren van buur goud. In de muur stonden duizenden boeken over vanalles. Er stonden ook kleine en grote tafels met stoelen en zetels.

"dit is de koninklijke bibliotheek, hier kan je zoveel boeken lezen en meenemen als je wilt." Zei Zuko. "wow, dit is fantastisch" zei Katara. Nu ze wat meer tijd had dan vroeger las ze meer.

"De troonzaal en de ontvangstruimte heb je al gezien. Er is ook nog een grootte badplaats. En nog veel meer." Vertelde Zuko. Hij leidde Katara rond totdat ze alles had gezien. Nu arriveerde ze in de eetkamer voor het diner.

Toen ze binnenkwamen zag Katara een heel lange tafel. Iroh zat aan 1 van de 2 uiteinden van de tafel. Zuko en Katara gingen beiden aan een zijde van oom Iroh zitten.

"En hoe vindt u het paleis?" vroeg oom Iroh. "Prachtig, heer Iroh." Antwoordde Katara.

Plots kwamen er obers en bedienden langs met gouden plateaus en schalen vol eten. De plateaus en schalen lagen vol met vis, gekruide kip, geroosterde eend en nog van allerlei vlees. Er was sla, tomaat, komkommer, …, brood en nog veel meer.

Als drank was er water en rode wijn, er was ook nog soep en als dessert fruittaartjes.

Katara nam veel groenten een klein beetje gekruide kip en vis als drank nam ze tot Zuko's verwondering een glas rode wijn. Zuko nam veel kip met sla en wijn en oom Iroh nam eend met vuurvlokken en wijn.

Nadat ze gedaan hadden met eten ging Iroh pai-sho spelen met de wacht. Katara en Zuko gingen naar de ontspanruimte om wat oude herinneringen op te halen.


End file.
